


Harmful games bring consequences

by morsandgarbage



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hashirama and Madara are actual husbands but they don't get it, Have you heard that when someone teases you to death he does like you? That's Tobirama, M/M, Madara -surprisingly- approves, Rivals to Lovers, Tobirama and Izuna are around twenty-four years old but they act like goofs yes, easy-peasy TobiIzu love everyone, prank, suggested infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morsandgarbage/pseuds/morsandgarbage
Summary: Tobirama broke his engagement in the worst way possible. Izuna is there to be a jerk and help, not having any idea that he'll end up helping himself in the process too.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Kudos: 36





	Harmful games bring consequences

**Author's Note:**

> This is another silly-love idea that came to me the other day watching interesting trend videos on TikTok- yes #sorrynotsorry.
> 
> I wanted to write this down and I take all responsibility. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

He had attempted in every possible way to get perfect for the occasion, fixing the rebel strands coming out of his hairdo, modifying his tie knot with shaking hands, and had to flatten five times -at least- the invisible wrinkles in his suit.

The relatively mild melody of a piano in the background was making little thing to calm his nerves down and the deaf sound of people gathering outside the cabin distracted him enough to startle at the sound of the door opening, only to find himself with an amused look staring back at him through the hanging mirror.

Well, his brother's tears couldn't be lying in any way he is looking appealing today.

If they have had told him two years ago that he was going to get married one day, he would have laughed till coughing the shit out of his lungs.

If they've had told him that his future husband would be...

* * *

Tobirama broke the engagement with his now-ex-fiancé just last month, apparently after finding out a cheating problem that was taking place from months now. In Hashirama's words -brother of the affected individual- it hadn't been easy to overcome such a situation, and obligated to see how his little brother was plunged deep into depression, he, as the kindred spirit he was born, brought him into his best friend's home, which happened to be, unfortunately, Izuna's vacation place at the time.

Izuna knew very well the hardness of the man's character, how could he not?

Since kindergarten till high school he had suffered with the display of the insufferable smart-ass Tobirama was; it was annoying to remember how every single thing he'd do, Tobirama would find the way to make it better but Izuna was never one to cause trouble, and more amused than anything simply keep up with the silent competition, they never fought, yelled, or had any conflict for any matter exactly, actually, they never got to know each other aside being on the same classroom for almost half of their childhood.

One day Tobirama addressed him directly, he thought they'd finally get to know each other, instead, and for some reason that is still unknown to Izuna, the other said -more than once since then- that he hated him.

Such rude words from a little kid.

Getting into different colleges make them separate their ways at some point and they got practically disconnected from each other since then despite their brothers being together. The times when he paid a visit to Madara, Izuna just got to see the older brother Hashirama, and thanks to how talkative the man was, he knew more than a few aspects of Tobirama's life that he rather wouldn't like to have known.

Although, with all the time that had passed he thought maybe that harsh attitude was all about school satiety, obligated to see each other's faces every single year, and some silly issues like 'being the best in the class and I'll overcome you', so, with that in mind he put on a smug grin on his face and ran out of the house to greet the man as his old "rival".

Big mistake.

Tobirama hadn't dignified to look at him even, neither try to catalog Izuna as he used to do in high school, nor even mock him, wave back, nothing. When he insisted on his salute thinking the other might've not heard him, Izuna only received a groan and Tobirama passed him to the side to disappear into the hall.

The man didn't even...

Of course Hashirama went nuts when he saw this, but before he could get to scold his brother Izuna stopped him, excusing the salty bitch (yes, he bothered to do it) with the broke-up issue, and told him he knew how he must have been feeling.

He very well knew it, and Hashirama, as the comprehensive sugar man he'd always been, hadn't asked more.

The first-week having Tobirama hosted in his brother's home was wonderfully spent in calm, with no problems or quarrels occurring at all.

One day Tobirama started to talk about the topic himself, and Izuna tried to reassure him with a few innocent words, and what he received?

"Playing the good like an ignorant is not gonna make you any better than me"

From that very moment, things got critical for Izuna, twisting completely into a blazing _hell_.

* * *

Madara was between his brother's trails again and he felt frustrated. It's been a long time since he'd seen Izuna, even if they're both adults on their own, he always misses his little brother, he's funny, wise, and has many hidden tricks and jokes reserved to Hashirama in order to make all distress of life swift away. However, these jokes and brightness disappeared the instant Tobirama arrived.

As a result, he tried to vigil the man in case something weird was happening, but except being bored to death by, nothing came out of it.

He tried to cheer up Izuna, and bought some delicious food he knew he'd like, put on his favorite videogame on the TV and waited for him to come down the stairs, later, he asked Tobirama to join them, but the other showed imperious disinterest when he saw his little brother, grabbed his slice of pizza and went upstairs again.

This troubled Madara, what was up with that attitude? He knew they haven't been "best friends" in the past exactly, but after all this time, really?

This wouldn't ruin his evening he decided, so he returned to the lounge, expecting from Izuna to grab him into some of his games, but wasn't it funny that no one seemed to be cooperating in there, and he just got to see how invested the other was onto chatting with Hashirama...through their minds or something, because no one was _talking_ but _staring_ at each other, and if whatever they were doing didn't end right the fuck there, he's gonna smack something to be noticed 'cause his presence was being deeply ignored by his little sibling and if he wanted to be ignored he'll just go visit his father's grave, thank you.

So when he's about to cough aloud, he'd got to be surprised with the sound of their voices again.

—You said it before, he needs to get out of his mind for once.

Madara has no idea of anything, but swears he sees demonic flames in his brother's eyes, proof that whatever the hell he is planning on... is gonna be so damn fucked.

—Yes but, I mean...I don't know. Too risky?

—Risky? C'me on, he hates me already! Why would he be upset if is just an innocent joke?

Suddenly, Hashirama puts on a stern look.

—A prank.

—That. No harmful intentions.

—No harmful intentions. —Repeats Hashirama.

—Nope. We want to cheer him up, right? Brainy old man needs to get distracted.

—Brainy old man...

—Hashirama.

—Sorry—Hashirama keeps scowling, his eyes narrowing—. He loathes you.

Izuna smirks. —He totally does.

Madara's questioning tone — What are you two up to exactly?

With that, he gains Hashirama's malicious grin, and his brother and friend's voices come out as one.

—Entertainment.

Resigned he just sigh, nodding.

—While sex is not involved Izu—Madara scowls at his brother—...while sex is not involved.

* * *

Izuna removed his hands from his face, revealing his frightened look to the man sitting in front of him.

—Aren't you mad? Don't you- hate me?!

The other simply grinned—. No.

—But, I played with you! I-

—I mean—he started playing with the laces of Izuna's sweatshirt—, I was mad at first, yes, but, not anymore.

—Really? Oh. Good! —Izuna sighed in relief, his hand upon his chest and a stupid grin in his face. Tobirama saved the punches, his face would survive, his ass would remain untouched, and his form would maintain its shape, he had been forgiven by the gods.

After all, it wasn't that bad.

—I have to apologize too, I've been terrible with you, even if I'm going through...it's not your fault about —the albino sighed—well, you know...

 _About you being dumped_ he thought funny, but that would erase all the good humor in Tobirama, so he kept it to himself.

—Oh, spit it, you're thinking about it.

—What?

Tobirama smirked—That I was cheated on, dumped, thrown under the bus by my shitty ex.

—Don't be so harsh with yourself!

—All of those fit, admit it, plus I was an ass with you, I earned it.

Izuna stared, amused, not believing Tobirama could be so genuine and easy to talk to—Ohhh, so you're granting me now? Unbelievable —this was better than he had expected, for several days Izuna have had being haunted by a train of negative thoughts, telling him he shouldn't have done that. But now that he learned that Tobirama was not mad at him anymore, plus finding out this new side of him, he felt _pleased_ with his decision, somehow pleased by the whole situation—, I think you're not that much of an icy-cold hearted man as you made me think all this time, huh?—, and acting from pure impulse he reached for the other's stomach, starting picking it effusively upon his t-shirt. Tobirama stirred in his place, and tried to do the same with Izuna's belly, who shivered at the feel of cold hands sliding under his clothes.

_Which was clearly **normal.**_

Then, out of nowhere, Tobirama took both of his hands, placing them between his larger palms, looking at him almost... sweetly.

It was clear he did it to stop him, right? They were just playing tingles, correct?! Like friends creating a new bond. Izuna didn't think bad of Tobirama's actions, neither about the sudden approach to his face, or the caress sliding on his neck, he couldn't even analyze the situation or get to be surprised about anything. because from one moment to another Tobirama had come closer enough to breathe upon his parted lips capturing them in a slightly wet kiss.

 **Hot** was the only word that could cross Izuna's blanked mind, their heads moving with the soft rhythm only amateurs could manage to.

A soft groan escaped the other's throat and Izuna gained enough of his will to push the man from his body, their lips parting in a sloppy sound.

—What. was. that right now.

Tobirama stared, his dubious look squeezed something beneath Izuna's chest _—_ I know we didn't start well because of my actions, I was trying to make amends to you, but I guees I got everything wrong—he scratched the back of his head nervously—, I'm aware that my feelings were...confusing for you.

**Oh. Wait.**

—Your feeling-? —Izuna died inside a little, cause there was no fucking way the other-

—Izu, I like you —the grip on his hands intensified—, I want to...be with you.

His voice lowered in the last sentence on purpose, and Izuna's definitely not straight spirit almost left his human form.

—How long? —he breathed, the other exhaled noisily.

Tobirama giggled, Izuna almost fainted—I've liked you for a very long time... I wasn't able to confess to you, I was too afraid you'll...reject me. —Flesh, Izuna ascended to a different plane and now he was pure flesh. He's sure Tobirama kept speaking, but he had no sense of hearing anymore.

Hashirama was going to be very happy knowing that his little brother finally went over his broke-up...only to get involved with Izuna.

He gulped.

All the situation was making him so uncomfortable, he planned to go apologize, not this!

A low growl returned him into reality, Tobirama was all cocky and excited for some reason, late, he realized his shirt was resting just above his abdomen, not leaving anything to the imagination, one of Tobirama's hands placed shyly upon his knee, waiting for an answer, the full bump inside the other's pants calling for attention, and a grimace that very much ended up destroying all barriers he could've risen dragged him straightforward his tomb.

No objection could be heard when the lights turned off.

* * *

Tobirama could be seen in the morning breakfast, lunch, and dinner seldom, he'd shout a "good x time of the day" to the table and had a silent time eating. To be honest, he looked terrible, with bags under his irritated eyes, looking somehow slimmer, yet Izuna never dared to feel pity or something, cause he well knew how a break up by cheating was, and how people would sympathize about it the wrong way, how many nights haunted its victim with destructive thoughts about them thinking if they weren't good enough, if they could have done something different not to make the loved one leave for someone else, and the hole forming inside his chest every time he remembered it, he just haven't wished for anyone to feel that way.

So he never mentioned the topic, nor get to ruin nothing really, because the salty shit just decided to throw all calmness to the trash when HE, himself addressed the matter and Izuna, innocently, thought it was a great idea to encourage him.

It wasn't.

He didn't even want to remember what he had said exactly, those words appearing to be too uncomfortable now.

From that very moment, things got critical for him, twisting the panorama completely into a blazing _hell_.

The other wouldn't shut up, he'd always come up with a stressing comment about his appearance, his hair, his eyes, he's too slim, he's this, he's that.

He could not avoid thinking of how the other used to be back into school days compared to now: nothing changed, it was that only this time, it was getting fucking personal.

If Izuna wanted to bath, Tobirama would take the first turn. If Izuna wanted to watch TV on the couch, shame, Tobirama was first. If Izuna wanted to use detergent, guess what? Would the other take it all? No, no, he'll mess up his clothes by replacing the damn soap!

One day he just got enough of his shit.

His brother had prepared a good evening for all of them, and Izuna calmed a little, thinking they could finally get along together as adults, but as the man noticed him, he fumed and stomped away, with a pizza slice that was Izuna's favorite.

Hashirama's astonished face would be stamped in his mind forever. Madara hadn't shown any emotion, sign that he felt utterly irritated.

He could stand being ignored for weeks as the first day he came, but all this?!

Later that night, he proposed Hashirama "the prank deal", and the charming sugar man, who thought it was going to be something like cake on his little brother's face, or making him fall with some banana peel to make him fairly upset as to apologize for his behavior, agreed.

Little did he know.

Izuna pressed the recording icon, smiling wickedly.

Behind him sitting on the couch was Tobirama, minding his own boring business, with his back to Izuna he could only imagine the grumpiness on his handsome face -such a waste that he was a dumbass, the lifeless red ruby eyes, and the important -but surely booooring- task getting done by those cold fingertips.

 _Fascinating specimen_ he thought.

Initially, recording the event haven't had been considered by Izuna to do, but fortunately, because of some superior entity, Hashirama (who had poor idea about what Izuna's planning) was called to attend some matters at his office, plus Madara had to accompany him since he was the only one capable of driving a vehicle properly.

He thought of waiting for them to return, both to see their reactions and for his own security, cause there was no way he could be safe after doing such craziness.

Though the bastard was there! All in the open to receive what he deserves! Plus it's been two days already and he is just too impatient, and Tobirama needs this to leave him the fuck alone once and for all, and Izuna just couldn't help it anymore!

Part of him was trying to be rational; logic telling that the other was going through a very bad stage of his life now, that he was a brainy stale who just needed patience and candies. But the other part of his mind...

_"Playing the good like an ignorant is not gonna make you feel any better than me"_

If he wanted to see hell burn, he'll achieve it no matter what.

Walking backwards, the frontal camera shooting his figure, he stepped closer to get to Tobirama's place, and was received by the man as he had expected him to: with a side glance, and a massive frown, the corner of his lips twitching.

He leaned closer to the other's body slowly, sizing up his ground, the camera still recording and his arm landing on the couch's left arm in which Tobirama was staring at him with a question mark drawn all over his face, rapidly evolving into something Izuna couldn't get to see because in a quick movement he smacked a french kiss on those lips.

The prick didn't even move, didn't even flinched.

Seconds passed. Minutes. More than two minutes.

When he finally parted their lips and saw Tobirama's expression he hoped that the camera captured all reactions possible. Without saying a word he stood up, grabbed his non-existent dignity, and run away from the scene, waiting for Tobirama to chase after him and use his body as a punching bag.

Such a thing never happened, but what did instead, was the man avoiding all contact with him in the next days.

Just as Izuna wanted, right?

The fifth day though, he was feeling thrown under the bus, Tobirama certainly was taking this too seriously, or too bad, because the moment they coincided to be in the same room, he'd glanced at Izuna like he was the damn antichrist and had stomped away as if a thousand demons were hunting his soul.

Replaying the kiss in his mind, his cheeks tinted bright red, he wanted the man to know that he was tired of his bullshit, not to be taken as a bully, or worst, someone who disrupted the other's intimacy, he had never seen Tobirama date with other than girls.

After thinking about it for a while, he decided the best thing to do, was to apologize.

With one of his fists he knocked on Tobirama's guest room door, chewing nervously the ties of his wide-sleeved sweatshirt, fearing for all possible retaliation.

Long minutes passed, still waiting outside until he finally heard the harsh voice giving him permission to in.

He exhaled, shoving his ass by pure reflex, hoping that the punch and scolding wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

Everyone was reunited already, waiting for his presence to finally show up. Izuna fixed his hair again, but it was useless, those locks of baby hairs at his head' sides would never obey him.

His brother -still sobbing- hugged him with such force he had to flatten his suit's wrinkles once more.

Izuna smiled and turned his back to the hanging mirror, relying his arm upon his brother's.

A deeper melody announcing it was time to go.

When anyone dared to ask why had he decide to marry Senju Tobirama, Izuna would answer with all security that he was merely trying to help a poor soul get through a difficult time of _need_ , not having any idea that he'll end up helping himself in the process too.

Tobirama used to tell a slightly different version of this: he was just trying to get his childhood crush annoyed until he finally said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived molesting each other happily ever after. OGGG-
> 
> What can I say, I'm entertained by the idea of loops and time jumps, this seemed too boring, so I changed it a little to be a kind of "puzzle" story, anyway, [here I'll be inserting the lineal version](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13585070/1/Harmful-games-bring-consequences) of the story for those who might not like this jump-in-time narrative. Hope you didn't get lost up there!
> 
> Here some non-vitalism facts I didn't get to include:
> 
> 1\. Madara found out certain video after spying into Izuna's cellphone. He played it at their wedding.  
> 2\. Tobirama wanted to see Izuna coming out of the bath but he always got up earlier. #PervyTobi everyone.  
> 3\. Tobirama's, and Izuna's cheating fiancés' identity is still unknown for us :0
> 
> Now that's all for now! Thank y'all for reading! <33 :D


End file.
